From Greek to Migraines
by Pale Moonlight
Summary: Set late on night, Shippo wants a bedtime story.So Kagome decides to tell him a Greek myth.The Greek lived thousands of years before Inuyasha was even born, how confusing could it get?


A/N Yes, I know I should be updating **Deep Blue**, but I'm having a bit of writer's block concerning it. So I decided to write this, a story I'm been tossing around in my brain for a while. I was inspired by **Once Upon A Time**, though I made sure my story was very different from hers. As you can see from the title, I will be using Greek myths in my story. I'm not quite sure I got all my names right, it's been about a year since I've studied Greek stories and I might have confused some of the Roman/Greek myths. Also, there are many various off Greek myths, so some of the events may be different than most people know. But I'm pretty sure about everything is right, and all basic story lines are correct. Please tell me if I did anything wrong. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm thirteen, turning fourteen this May. The Greek made these myths thousands of years ago, and Inuyasha was first launched way back in 1996ish. Think about that for a bit, then decide if I really need this.

From Greek to Migraines

__

By Pale Moonlight

"Kagome," shyly asked Shippo, his sparkling green eyes widening with innocence. Kagome was at once overwhelmed with his cuteness, and felt ready to fulfill his heart's deepest desires as she answered, "Yes, Shippo, what is it?"

Shippo waited for a few seconds, looking left and right at the others gathered the dying embers that had once been a fire. Slowly leaning in, and adding to his overall sweetness level, he whispered into Kagome's ear, "Will you tell me a bedtime story? I'm getting sleepy, but I can't fall asleep without having a bedtime story like my mom used to tell me."

All sweetness was lost as the vile taste of the question stung the back of Kagome's mouth. Her mind raced, she scanned all areas of the her darkened surroundings for escape, but all ideas for fleeing disappeared as she saw Inuyasha give Shippo his evil eye. Kagome sighed; she could never leave Shippo alone with a pissy Inuyasha. _Please, ask for pocky, ask for straight, plain sugar, ask for me to explain why Sango hits Miroku, ask for a sex talk with Kouga; ask for anything but another story, Shippo._

"How about a lullaby? Some warm milk?" Kagome tried, her voice rising higher with each suggestion. Shippo stayed firm on wanting a bedtime story, even rejecting the aspect of a cookie. Sighing, Kagome racked through her thoughts for a story that won't cause another hour discussion of the future, a few choice words, a sit and her running home threatening to have tears steaming down her face. After becoming lost in the vast volumes of her brain, Kagome had a revelation. 

"Greek myths!" exclaimed Kagome at once, utter joy flowing through her veins; "I'll tell you a Greek myth. The Greek were before your time, how confusing could that be?" 

"Who the hell are the Greek?" snapped Inuyasha, sitting a bit more straight from his infamous Indian position.

"A bunch of people who lived a long time ago," snippily responded Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha before continuing, "They believed that the world was created and ruled by twelve immortal Gods, and Zeus was their leader."

"Kagome, if they were all immortal, why didn't they rule together instead of having one great ruler? That would have made a lost more sense," commented Sango.

"Well, Zeus sorta saved all the Gods so he is now the main ruler," started Kagome, "Can I skip over all this? It really isn't that important."

"Please tell me the story," asked Shippo in a soft voice as he snuggled closer to Kagome's body heat.

With a little convincing on Inuyasha's part [Just tell us the damn story, bitch. Not like we don't have enough time] and Shippo's dangerous level of cuddliness, Kagome launched into the creation story, Greek style. 

"In the beginning, there was Mother Earth and Father Time," said Kagome, trying to rush and summarize the story, "And they fell in love. Together they had many children. But one day Father Time became angry because some of his children were very ugly and he didn't want them on Mother Earth. So he locked them all up in the Earth's core."

"Kagome, didn't you tell us the Earth's core was a molten ball of fire? How could anyone survive there?" puzzled Miroku.

"Um, the Greeks didn't know about the center of the earth, really," responded Kagome.

"So they were stupid?" questioned Sango.

"Compared to even your advancements, they certainly weren't _as_ smart."

"Then why are you telling us stories from a bunch of morons that no one's ever heard of?" barked Inuyasha.

"Because they're entertaining!" yelled Kagome, nearly standing up. All eyes were focused on her, and Kagome felt herself fluster from her outburst, "Um, yeah. The Greek weren't stupid; they just lived thousands of years ago so they weren't as advanced as you are. But anyway we're getting off subject again. So Father Time locked up Mother Earth's children in the center of the Earth because they were ugly, and this made Mother Earth very sad. So she plotted against her husband with her son Uranus." 

"He wasn't ugly and trapped in the center of the Earth, right?" asked Sango.

"No, he was one of the earlier non-ugly children," rubbing her left temple where a migraine was on the verge of breaking out. 

"This Father Time was a very superficial guy. Only like pretty things. Sounds familiar, hu Miroku?" Sango muttered as she glared at him.

"I can't help when I see something of beauty I obey my mainly urges," began Miroku, "Like right now, if Kagome would move a bit closer to the fire and spread her legs apart a slight way then I could tell if her panties were black if red spots or red with black. You don't know how long that has been bothering me, Kagome." 

While Kagome squealed and crossed her legs, the normal cry of "_Hiraikosu!_" and "_IRON REAVER!_" rang out. Through by the pale light Kagome could not see the blows fully, the seemed to be efficient enough for Miroku to utter an apology. Standing up, Inuyasha took off his red hakori top and flung it across their fading fire to Kagome. 

"Here, cover yourself so you won't have Miroku's mind crawling up your legs." With a bit of a blush, Kagome wrapped his fire rat coat around herself, even managing to put her arms in the sleeves backwards, which fell far past her own arms. This enabled Kagome to wrap Shippo in a bear hug of warmth, hopefully causing him to fall into a tranquil slumber faster. Sleep but to danger Kagome's current state, Inuyasha's body heat toasting her to almost an uncomfortable level, yet smelled so much of him, his relaxing, earthy scent.

"So what happens next?" asked Shippo, momentarily lifting his head from the gentle rising and failing of Kagome's chest. 

"Um…" stuttered Kagome, trying to remember what she was doing before she engulfed herself in Inuyasha's clothing, "Then Mother Earth and her son Uranus killed Father Sky. Uranus then married his mother and she had his children." 

"Kagome, that's disgusting! How could anyone do their own mom?" cried Miroku.

"Even I agree with the pervert, that's pretty wrong. Are you sure this is appropriate for Shippo?" said Sango.

"Well, it was the only way to populate the Earth! It was either his mom or one of his sisters. I didn't want to tell this story at all! You all forced me!"

"Quit complaining," whined Inuyasha, closing his eyes, "Just finish this story and go on to the other one."

"So anyway," continued Kagome, "An oracle told Uranus that he would be killed by his son like his father before him. So whenever Mother Earth had a child, he would sallow it whole."

"He ate his own children!" exclaimed Miroku, paling.

"Lots of demons do that," replied Inuyasha.

"Yes, but these were Gods! Please tell me he didn't eat his own brothers!" said Miroku.

"Why didn't he just kill his children or stop having sex with his mother? Both of those would have better." Added Sango, "And most demons don't eat their children, Inuyasha."

"Well, some do," muttered Inuyasha.

"But not most," replied Sango narrowing her eyes.

"Feh."

"Don't Feh! Most demons don't eat their children! Only in times of extreme drought or famine."

"Can we get back to the story!" yelled Kagome. Again there was silence and all eyes were back on her. "Um, Uranus was a pervert and he couldn't kill his kids because they were immortal. So he ate them, and this went on for seven more children, Uranus eating Mother Earth's sons and daughters. This again made Mother Earth very upset so when she had Zeus she instead wrapped a rock in a baby blanket and gave it to Uranus to eat." 

"Couldn't he tell the difference? I mean a rock and a baby will probably taste very different," said Shippo. 

"What kind of idiot could confuse a rock and a baby? I mean, really," said Sango, again narrowing her eyes at Miroku.

"Well, he was very drunk…" started Kagome.

"Who made the wine? Where did all these people live anyway?" asked Inuyasha.

"They all lived on Earth and Mother Earth's children made the wine."

"When did they make the earth?" asked Miroku, "You never mentioned that part."

"They made the Earth in the beginning when they had children and Mother Earth was still with Father Time. Anyway…" 

"Where did they live before?" asked Shippo.

"Where did who live before?" replied Kagome, the throbbing in her head steadily increasing.

"Mother Earth and Father Time."

"I don't know where they lived before," said Kagome.

"Bitch, don't even know your own story," cried Inuyasha.

"The legend doesn't talk about that," uttered Kagome, trying to get back to the story.

"The Greek didn't go into very much detail about their religion, did they? That must have been why they were so stupid and didn't know about the center of the Earth," stated Miroku. 

"Look, we are completely off subjected!" shouted Kagome, "**ANYWAY**, Uranus was very drunk and he thought the rock was Zeus. Mother Earth sent Zeus off to a cave to grow up and he was raised well. When he was old enough…"

"How did they know when he was old enough? He was immortal, wasn't he? What was Uranus going to do, bore him to death?" said Shippo.

"They waited anyway," said Kagome, ignoring his question, "So then Zeus and Mother Earth got together and Mother Earth gave Uranus a drink that made him barf up all the seven children and the rock."

"So the drink was the end of him? Some of us with their special tea could learn from that," said Sango looking at Miroku.

"I've cut down!" he exclaimed, "And besides, I've seen you sneak off with my special tea before."

"Wwwhat?" stuttered Sango, "Why, I never ever have even thought about…"

"So when Uranus barfed up this children, they had all grown up inside his stomach and they were clothed and prepared for battle."

"Where did they get the stuff from?" requested Shippo.

"Well, I guess they made it out of Uranus' insides, and since he was immortal it didn't kill him."

"So they were clothed in their father's remains? We're they a bit disturbed by that?" demanded Inuyasha.

"It's all they had!" yelled Kagome, "So ANYWAY, with the help of his brothers Zeus defeated his father Uranus and all was well. Zeus then married his sister Hera…"

"He married his sister? Gross," said Shippo, showing his disapproval by sticking his tongue out.

"It's that or one of his aunts," replied Kagome.

"Okay, then that makes sense," quickly stated Shippo, considering this deeply.

"So Zeus and his brothers and sisters made the Earth and everything else and ruled it. Okay, can I go to the story I was originally going to tell?" begged Kagome of her companions.

"Sure," said Inuyasha, "But make it quick, you've wasted enough time with this one."

"I wasted enough time! It was you and your interruptions that…" But Miroku strategically interrupted her. "What story were you going to tell, Kagome?" 

"The story of Persus," started Kagome, looking viciously at Inuyasha.

"Once upon a time there was a king named King…" _Shit._ Kagome's mind was blank. _What was the king's name? _

"So one day what?" demanded Inuyasha. "Any day would be good now."

"Yeah," said Kagome, too lost in her thoughts to pay any attention to Inuyasha [_What was his name?_], "So one day King…King Bob! Yes, King Bob went to an oracle and she said…"

"Bob, Kagome, not to halt your story again, but what kind of name for one of royalty is Bob?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, shouldn't he have something fancier if he was royalty? Something with more than three letters," inferred Sango.

"Well, Bob was a royal name because…it was the same backwards as it was forwards, okay?" said Kagome.

"I guess that makes sense," answered Miroku, pondering this.

"Stupid Greeks," muttered Inuyasha.

"ANYWAY, King Bob went to an oracle and she told him that…"

"Kagome, what's an oracle?" questioned Shippo.

"Someone who sees the future," answered Kagome, "And she said that the son his daughter was to bear would one day kill him."

"What is with Greeks and killing their fathers? Is this a trend in Greek myths or whatever, cause if it is…" cried Inuyasha.

"No, it's not a theme in Greek myths," said Kagome, her migraine moving over to her right temple now, "It's just what the oracle said. So King Bob locked up his daughter in a high tower so she could never be with child."

"If the oracle could see the future and sense the future can't be changed, why didn't the king accept he was to die by his son's hand and try to live the fullest life possible with his daughter?" demanded Miroku.

"Because he was a coward and couldn't accept death," replied Kagome.

"Then why didn't he kill his daughter?" asked Sango.

"He was a stupid coward!" roared Kagome, "_ANYWAY_, King Bob locked his daughter up in a tower, and she was very sad. But he had put in a window, and the god Zeus came to her in a shower of light and planted his seed inside her."

"Didn't you say Zeus married his sister Hera or whatever?" inquired Sango.

"Yes, but Zeus was a very big player. It got him in trouble in many other legends. Hera was very jealous and that often got Zeus into trouble. Everyone feared Hera, even Zeus. Yet he still was a player." Kagome started to hate the fact she'd ever started this story.

"This Zeus person also sounds like someone else we know," said Sango, shifting her gaze Miroku's way.

"What it is with you and you accusing me with my faults tonight?" demanded Miroku.

"You seem to be so like these Greeks," replied Sango.

"I'm insulted. I know what's in the center of the Earth."

"ANYWAY, when King Bob found out his daughter was pregnant, he was very mad. She soon had her child, who was a boy that she named Persus, which means avenger in Greek, or whatever language they used. King Bob couldn't kill the child, because he figured the son was born by some godly force and the Gods would smite him if he killed their son, so he put his daughter and child into a chest to test if Persus was really half-god."

"Then chest sunk and the girl and boy died instantly, proving it's not good to be a slut, right?" guessed Inuyasha.

"That's a good morale," said Shippo.

"No, that's not the morale NOR is that the ending," barked Kagome, "Since Persus WAS the son of Zeus the chest floated and Persus' mother and Persus floated to a small island where a fisherman took them in."

"What kind of person would let two strange people locked in a box into there home!" yelled Inuyasha. After a pause, he shouted, "Kagome, I don't care what anyone says, but you will NEVER allow a strange person in a box from the sea to live with you."

"Why would I ever do something that stupid!" screamed Kagome.

"Cause you're to damn kindhearted like that fisherman!" he bellowed back.

"_None of this matters!_ ANYWAY, Persus grew up as a normal boy, never knowing he was royal or half-god. He loved his mother dearly, and she would tell him the stories of the Greek Gods. But the king there fell in love with Persus' mother and tried to court her. Persus' mother refused, not being able to love another man after loving a God. Persus always shoed the king away and the king grew to hate him. So one day the king plotted against him."

"Was the king's name the same backwards as forwards?" asked Shippo.

"Yes," muttered Kagome, angry to have to stay with her earlier lie, "His name was…. King Racecar."

"Isn't a racecar something from the future? I thought you mentioned it once?" Miroku thought over this.

"Well, a racecar is something from the future, but it was the king's name. That really isn't important, so if we can just get back…"

"Why didn't King Racecar force Persus' mother to marry him?" asked Miroku.

"Because he feared Persus. He was a big coward too."

"Are all Greek Kings cowards?" questioned Sango.

"No, just some."

"Man, I wished I lived where ever the Greek did," mumbled Inuyasha, "I would have control of the land in no time flat."

"No you wouldn't have," said Shippo, "All the Gods would smite you, probably. You can't be royal, your name isn't the same backwards as forwards."

"Why you…" snarled Inuyasha leaping over the ashes to Shippo. Ripping his hakori off, Inuyasha reached out his clawed hand for Shippo's shivering form in Kagome's arms. Unfortunately, Shippo dashed off of Kagome as soon as Inuyasha lifted his hand to strangle him, leaving something quiet a bit softer for him to grab.

****

*SMACK * "SIT!" Stepping over the smoldering crater with a hanyou deep inside and the fire, Kagome picked up Shippo and the fire rat coat and sat down in Inuyasha's past place.

"B-bitch," whispered Inuyasha, "What the hell was that for?"

"You know very well what that for!" thundered Kagome, feeling her checks burn.

"So, what had King Racecar planned to do to get rid off Persus?" stated Miroku, hoping to get back to the normal flow of events, as entertaining as this was.

"What he did," started Kagome as she re-wrapped the coat around her and Shippo, "is he sent for a beautiful princess. He invited all the men to come and bargain for her hand. Persus, being raised by a fisherman, had nothing to offer. King Racecar mocked him, saying that he could bring in a rabbit for his gift, that being the best he could offer. Persus was embarrassed and promised to bring back the head of Medusa. That made the king happy, for he didn't believe that Persus could come back alive from the journey. Wait, I haven't told you about Medusa yet, have I?"

"No," replied Shippo, trying to find a new comfortable spot.

"Well, Medusa once was a beautiful blond that had two sisters. One day, she and her sisters, the Gorgon sisters, meet Poseidon, one of the gods, the one over sea and, well, he put his seed in them."

"Kagome, what does that mean?" asked Shippo.

"When you're older." Shippo half-heartedly sighed, but nodded his head and added another thing he was to know when he was older. "Well, he put his seed in them in Athena's temple, and when Athena, another God, found out, she cursed the three Gorgon sisters and made them ugly old hags. She especially cursed Medusa, making her so ugly that anyone who saw her would turn to stone."

"Kagome, I've meet my share of ugly women, and it's pretty impossible for them to make you even start to feel like a rock."

"No, not that way Miroku!" cried Kagome, sure her checks were crimson, "She turned them INTO stone, like marble."

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about. What are you thinking, Kagome?"

"Never mind," said Kagome; sure she was purple, "And it was her eyes that turned people into stone, now that I think about it because they were cursed. So the three sisters lived together off on an island, plotting their revenge against the Gods. Persus had no idea where they lived, so he knew he had messed up. When he went home to his mother, she told him the true story of his birth, and that he was half god. So Persus went to the beach in the exact spot where the fisherman had found him and his mother and prayed to whichever God that was his father to help with."

"Why did he go to the beach? Why didn't he just pray with his mother? Won't two people praying reach the Gods better?" asked Sango.

"I suppose, but it's more dramatic and interesting to tell the story this way. Anyway, Zeus sent down his son Hermes with gifts to help him fight Medusa." Kagome decided to skip the part about the three wise ones with one eye and the sisters guarding the tree with golden apples, knowing this would only intrigue Miroku, which would upset Sango, and get the whole thing off track. Kagome looked over, and saw Inuyasha sulking in the highest branch of a nearby tree. As childish and innocent as he seemed up there, Kagome didn't feel ready to forgive him. She'd let him suffer for a bit longer.

"Hermes gave Persus winged shoes that allowed him to fly, a large, glittering sword, a shield with shiny, mirror like surface, and an invisibility cloak. Persus put on the shoes and cloak and flew after Hermes to the island where the three Gorgon sisters lived."

"Kagome, if he had wings on the bottom of his shoes, wouldn't that make it hard to fly?" questioned Miroku, "Because he would be practically flying upside down the whole time if the wings on the shoes were even powerful enough to get him off ground."

"Greek myths don't often make a whole lot of sense if you really think about them. You just kinda have to go along with it," said Kagome.

"Stupid Greeks," muttered Inuyasha to no one in particular, "Can't even tell a damn story right."

"So _anyway_, Hermes showed Persus where the island was and while Medusa and her sisters slept, Persus crept through the island, and using his shield as a mirror to she Medusa's reflection, he cut off her head and placed it in a bag. The other Gorgon sisters yelled and gnashed their teeth, but could do nothing as Persus flew away."

"Stupid women," sighed Sango, "Why didn't they at least try to shot Persus? Or even through a rock at him! It would have been a lot more better than just yelling and gnashing your teeth."

"That's just the way the story goes, Sango. Anyway, on his way back home, Persus saw a beautiful maiden tied to a cliff-side. As he wondered at this sight, a large, blob like beast rose from the sea. Persus flew over to the two people on the ground in front of the cliff, which he soon learned where the girl's parents, the king and queen."

"Did the king have a name like Bob or Racecar?" asked Miroku.

"Um, they really don't tell you the King's or Queen's name."

"Stupid Greeks with their stupid incomplete stories," murmured Inuyasha.

"Anyway, Persus found out that the queen had called her daughter more beautiful than Poseidon's water nymphs. The nymphs ran back to Poseidon, and he cursed the queen and sent a monster out to destroy the King's and Queen's town unless they sacrificed their daughter to the beast."

"What terrible parents!" exclaimed Sango, "Killing off their own daughter so they won't have to face their problems. The monster ate the queen and king and Persus ended up with their daughter happily ever after, right?" 

"Well, sorta," started Kagome.

"Damnit, Sango! You ruined the whole fuckin' story!" yelled Inuyasha.

"That's not how it happened, Inuyasha!" said Kagome, getting a 'Feh' from him. "What happened is that Persus killed the beast by showing it the head of Medusa and turning to stone, causing it to sink to the bottom of the sea."

"Stupid Greek heroes," babbled Inuyasha, "Can't even fight their own battles without some else. Man, I wish I were there. I'd kill them all in no time flat."

"ANYWAY, Persus took the Queen's daughter home to be his wife against the Queen's wishes."

"That's terrible!" roared Sango, "Does he think he can do whoever he wants merely because he's half god?"

"Man, I wish we found women bound to cliffs by chains more often," mumbled Miroku, staring off into space with an extremely pleased look on his face.

The fire died out completely as Sango stood up, and though Kagome didn't see what Sango did from the amount of noise it sounded like it would hurt. Kagome threw a few more sticks on the fire and saw with their first flame a large bump on Miroku's head. Just the sight of it caused her own migraine to flare up.

"When Persus returned back to his own land, he found the king had forced his mother to marry him while he was away. Just as the marriage ceremony started, Persus burst in and stopped it. 'Here it is, just as I promised, the head of Medusa! Shield your eyes, mother!' he cried. With that he pulled out the head of Medusa and all the people at the marriage were turned to stone, including the king. Persus then put Medusa's head away and gave it to Hermes to dispose of. He walked over to his mother who was happy to see he had found someone to marry. Oh yeah! And old King Bob also turned to stone, he was at the marriage ceremony not knowing it was his own daughter's marriage, so the oracle was fulfilled."

"Kagome, how could the Medusa head keep turning people to stone if she was dead?" asked Miroku.

"Um…"

"And why didn't any of the marriage guest shield their eyes? Persus certainly gave them enough time," added Sango.

"Well…"

"Wasn't Poseidon enraged that Persus killed his beast? Why didn't he kill him or send another beast to either kill the girl or destroy the King's and Queen's city?" demanded Miroku.

"You see…"

"Why the hell didn't this Hera person just kill Persus in the beginning if she was so jealous of Zeus and Zeus feared her?" barked Inuyasha.

"NONE OF THIS MATTERS! It's just a myth, its not really supposed to make any sense. It's just supposed to entertain you! None of it happened anyway."

"Kagome," sluggishly said Shippo, "You woke me up. Can you tell me another bedtime story?!"

Kagome was sure her brain went into self-destruction mode in that instant. Well, maybe the Golden Fleece will fare better…

Hehe. That was fun. I hope you enjoyed and I didn't mess up anything too badly. Please review. I don't know if I'll do another chapter, it all depends on reviews. Thanks for reading anyway! 

Your Faithful Authoress,

__

Pale Moonlight 


End file.
